inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
For U Tour
| legs = 1 | shows = 14 | previous = Tonight Belongs To You Tour | current = For U Tour }} The For U Tour is In Real Life's second headlining tour for their debut album, She Do, across the United States. The tour began in Cleveland, Ohio, on October 2, 2019, and is scheduled to conclude in Seattle, Washington, on October 29, 2019. Background * August 24, 2019 - In Real Life announce their headline tour at Planet Hollywood Times Square.@inreallife (August 24, 2019) "We are going on tour! Tickets on sale Monday!!!". Retrieved August 28, 2019 — via Twitter. * August 26, 2019 - The tour dates are posted, revealing 14 shows.@inreallife (August 26, 2019) "for u tour tickets on sale NOW at http://inreallifeofficial.com". Retrieved August 28, 2019 — via Twitter. * September 6, 2019 - More VIPs were added for the Los Angeles show.@InRealLife (September 6, 2019) (tweet). Retrieved September 25, 2019. * September 7, 2019 - Los Angeles VIP sold out.@InRealLife (September 7, 2019) (tweet). Retrieved September 25, 2019. * September 8, 2019 - Oakland VIP sold out.@InRealLife (September 8, 2019) (tweet). Retrieved September 25, 2019. * September 23, 2019 - Elle Winter and Asher Angel are announced to be opening acts for certain dates on tour.@ellewinter (September 23, 2019) "So excited to hit the road with @inreallife...". Retrieved September 24, 2019 — via Instagram.@asherangel (September 23, 2019) "So excited to announce I’ll be opening for @inreallife’s #forutour!!". Retrieved September 24, 2019. * September 24, 2019 - Jenna Raine announces of being a supporting act.@itsjennaraine (September 24, 2019) "ahhhh!!!! i can't believe it! i'm going to be opening up for @inreallife on their for u tour...". Retrieved September 25, 2019 — via Instagram. * In Real Life officially announce that they are performing solo songs.@InRealLife (September 24, 2019) (tweet). Retrieved September 28, 2019. Setlist This set list is representative of the show on October 2, 2019 in Cleveland, Ohio. It does not represent all the shows from the tour. # "Somebody Like You" # "Loveless" # "Don't Go" # "Hurt for Long" # "How Badly" # "Lighten Up" # Drew's solo # "Can't Help Falling in Love" # "Got Me Good" # "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" # "How Long" # "Not Sorry" # "Lucky You" # "Do or Die" # "Crazy AF" # "She Do" # "Eyes Closed" Tour Dates * Times are when the show starts, but there should be at least one hour earlier in attendance when the doors open. Gallery Dates In Real Life - August 24 2019.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019.png In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 1.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 2.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 3.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 4.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 5.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 6.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 7.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 8.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 9.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 10.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 11.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 12.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 13.jpeg In Real Life - August 26 2019 - 14.jpeg In Real Life - August 28 2019.jpeg Elle Winter - September 23 2019.jpeg Asher Angel - September 23 2019.jpeg Jenna Raine - September 24 2019.jpeg Performances Brady Tutton - October 3 2019.jpeg In Real Life - October 3 2019.jpeg Brady Tutton - October 7 2019.jpeg Chance Perez - October 7 2019.jpeg Conor Smith - October 7 2019.jpeg Drew Ramos - October 7 2019.jpeg Drew Ramos - October 7 2019 - 2.jpeg Sergio Calderon - October 7 2019.jpeg In Real Life - October 7 2019.jpeg Trivia * There was a subtle hint of an upcoming tour by Brady Tutton and Conor Smith over their Instagram livestreams prior to their official announcement at the Universal CityWalk. * Conor earlier revealed that they were each performing solo songs over his Instagram livestream in September. References Category:Headlining tours